


Envy Is Petty Green

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Elana was just waiting for Regina to get back from witch hunting and then Zelena had to show up...





	

Henry had gone to bed and Elana was just reading a book in the kitchen when she heard a noise at the door. “Regina?” She called out hopefully. She took a whiff of the air and her shoulders tensed. “Fucking hell…” Suddenly, she felt a presence of someone who was far from Regina behind her. 

“What's new pussycat?” Drawled the redhead. She smirked as her green eyes studied Elana. “Oh...you certainly are a pretty one aren't you?” 

Elana growled. “Zelena I presume.” 

Zelena stepped up to Elana and placed a hand on the other woman's arm. “It truly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Elana.” She said as she licked her lips. 

Elana moved her arm. “Don't touch me. I'm not really into broccoli feeling me up. Nasty green things don't light my fire so get lost.” 

Zelena chuckled. “So brash. So stupidly heroic. Though I must say it's nicer on you than it is on the prince.” Elana reached for her phone and then it was in Zelena’s hands in an instant. “Trying to invite my sister to the party? Oh that won't do at all.” The phone disappeared in a puff of green smoke and then next thing Elana knew, Zelena was pressed up against her. “I was hoping for something much more...intimate.” Zelena's whisper was chillingly seductive in the tigress's ear. 

“Stop it. Get out. Leave. I would never be interested in you. I don't know who the fuck would be. You are too much of a project.” Said Elana as she shoved Zelena off of her.

The other woman fell to the kitchen floor with a hiss of pain. A long thin red line went across Zelena's cleavage. “So you have a bite and claws. Very nice. Very nice indeed. But have you ever thought about your future with my sister?” 

Elana’s eyes narrowed. “What are you blabbing on about, Zelena?” 

“Oh nothing...Just thinking out loud. Have you ever even thought of being a mother, Elana?” The cut was now gone and Zelena stood tall as if nothing had happened. 

“Well...Yes. But that's really not any of your business.” Elana said as she summoned an ice knife with a wave of her hand and sent it straight towards Zelena. 

The witch rolled her eyes and in seconds the knife was a puddle of water on the floor. “Could you please stop trying to kill me? You know you can't. You are clearly not a witch, darling.” Zelena huffed in disapproval. “I'm trying to have a conversation with you. You could at least hear me out. Regina and her little golden lap dog could be here any moment.” 

Elana sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine. Talk.” 

Zelena smiled. “Now that wasn't so hard was it? Hmm...where to begin? Oh! Well Emma is certainly an interesting factor in your relationship isn't she?” 

Elana cocked an eyebrow. “Sure. Yeah. Regina has no interest in Emma. We've talked about it. Emma just happens to be Henry's birth mother.” 

“Who is older, has roots in this town, oh and also happens to be a princess. What interest does a queen have in a house pet?” Zelena's green eyes locked on Elana. “I really do think you're being silly dear. Regina has much better romantic prospects than you. You're just a passing fad to her. And she will definitely get tired of fur being everywhere.” 

Elana snorted. “You're really pulling out all the stops aren't you? What else you got?” 

Zelena shrugged. “Well I could just kill you. You haven't been any fun. I had such high hopes for you and I.” A fireball appeared in the witch’s hand and Elana was about to shift until Zelena was suddenly choking on what appeared to be nothing. 

“You weren't invited in, Sis. And you've clearly overstayed your welcome.” Said Regina. 

“Perhaps you are out of practice with your magic, Regina. I didn't even have to try that hard to get in.” Zelena gasped. She grinned and was gone in a puff of green smoke. 

“Well that was eye opening. Are you o-mmph” Elana’s question was cut off by Regina kissing her deeply and for a moment they let themselves get lost. 

“I'm fine. Is Henry alright?” Said Regina softly. 

Elana nodded. “Kid never left his room. If he heard anything he knew to stay away. Guess he knows better now.” She said with a chuckle. 

“And you? Did she hurt you?” Regina looked even more worried and Elana just felt herself melting at the tender look in the former queen’s eyes. 

“No. I actually managed to hurt her. Slashed her tits open earlier. She took care of it with magic but it was still satisfying.” Elana knew she was blushing now. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” She asked with a shy smile. 

“I...I thought I might lose you. And I don't know if I could have handled that with everything else going on.” Regina wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug. 

“I'm a little more durable than you think, your majesty.” whispered Elana. 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Oh please. Maybe where you're from but not in Storybrooke.” She smirked and kissed Elana again. “Come to bed, you foolish beast. I'm exhausted.”


End file.
